The daughter of luke
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is the 16 year old daughter of luke castellan, yes luke castellan. What happens when percy jackson finds out that stella is lukes daughter? Will he try to get to know her better, or push her away?


Stella's P.O.V

I woke up to my annoying alarm going off so I got up and turned it off, I hate getting up this early but it's alright because I love fighting in tournaments, see we have these things where all the kids and teens fight against each other and their parents come and watch. It's kinda sad that i don't have my dad to watch me but I believe if he could see me right now he would be proud of me. I got up and put black spandex shorts on with a purple tank top and I put my dads camp half blood bracelet in my pocket, this is he one time I'll take it off because it's all I have left of him, he gave me it before Kronos took over his body. I grabbed my sword and went to the arena, the first couple fights were over quickly until it was my turn I would be facing jay Jackson. We got out in the middle of the arena and I seen so many people and I love winning infront of people. The bell rang to start and he came after me but I stepped to the side and then he swung back with his sword but I ducked it. I came up and kicked him hard making him go back a few steps and cut his arm with my sword. I kicked him down which means I won,yay, winning is the best and when I don't win I get mad. I held out my hand and he took it so helped him up,"good job, maybe next time," I said. As much as I love winning I always feel bad for the person who loses.

",thank you," he said.

",your welcome,"

Percy's P.O.V

I don't know who that girl is who just fought jay but she is a really good fighter, I've seen her around camp though, I turned to Ben,"who is that girl,"I asked him.

",who," he asked.

",the girl who just kicked jays butt,"

",oh that's Stella castellan," oh my gods, castellan.

",castellan, as in Luke castellan,"

",yeah, she always stays to her self and doesn't talk to people very much but she is very nice," That poor girl she had been through the underworld and back.

",be nice to her please that girl has been through so much," yes, I know I don't know her but she has to been through so much especially with loosening her dad.

Stella's P.O.V

When the fighting all got done it was 5 in the afternoon which means dinner and sacrifices. I got a apple and chicken with beef,I dumped the beef into the fire,"please, dad if you can hear me I just want you to know how much I love you and miss you and wish I could see you again,"

I whispered to myself and then sat down at my table and started eating alone like usual. A man came over to me at the table who I recognized,Percy Jackson son of Poseidon,"hey Stella,would you like to come sit with me and my sons," he asked. I would love to now sit with someone besides myself,"really," I asked.

",of course, you shouldn't have to sit alone,"

",thank you," I said going and sitting down at his table.

",how old are you," Percy asked me.

",17,"

",oh my gods you where only two when that stuff happened," he didn't say exactly what he was talking about but I knew.

",yeah, how come your being so nice to me,considering what my dad did,"

",Kronos tricked him, he felt abandoned and not loved" i got extremely sad and looked down,"your dad would be proud of you if he could see the way you fight," I grabbed my bracelet,"that was lukes, I remember that,"

",yeah, he gave it to me before Kronos took over his body, I'm going to get some sleep there is capture the flag tomorrow,"

",alright goodnight,"

",goodnight," I went back to my cabin and laid down and going to sleep. I woke up the next morning and put black leggings and a t-shirt on,I grabbed my sword and went outside. When I got outside the bell rang to start,I ran into the woods and started to go twords the lake because the flag is usally near there. I was running until I heard a couple screams so I ran to where the screams came from. Of course, what was causing the screams where stupid hellhounds, they had a couple of the younger campers backed up in a corner,I needed to help them. I surprised one of the hellhounds by staving it in the back killing It, and the other one jumped on me making me fall which made me mad so my eyes started glowing golden/ I kicked it off and managed to get to my feet again, it came at me again but I stabbed it. Then there was one, I don't think it was very happy that I killed his friends, it came after me but I put my foot on a tree and flipped over the hellhound cutting it's head right off of his body. My eyes stopped glowing and Percy was standing there with his mouth open,"gee, thanks for the help," I said.

",you didn't need any help, your an extremely good fighter,"

"Thanks, I'm going to take these kids back to camp,"

",alright becarful,"

",I will,come on kids stay close to me," the youngest one looked about 4 so I picked her up and carried her, and led the kids back to camp. I looked around for Chiron but I didn't him but I seen Dionysus,

",Dionysus, have you seen Chiron," I asked.

",he should be in his office, why," he said.

",because there was 3 hellhounds, they had the kids backed up in a corner, but I took down the hound sand got them back here,"

",alright, I can take the kids but you need to go tell Chiron about the hound,"

",yes sir," I put the kids down and went to Chirons office knocking on the door.

",come in," I heard him say. I walked in and he looked up from a book," hello Stella is everything alright,"

",yeah, Dionysus told me to come tell you about the hellhounds there was 3 of them but I killed them before they could hurt the kids that they had cornered, I brought them back to the camp and Dionysus took them,"

",alright, thank you"

",your welcome," I went into my cabin and sat down on the bed until Percy walked in.

",sure," I followed him and we sat down after a few minutes of Everyone laughing and talking everyone froze except for me and out of the fire a huge figure showed up and that figure is Kronos.

",Stella castellan," he said, I looked at him and stood up.

",I thought you where dead,my dad gave his life up to kill you," I said. I was getting mad and my eyes started glowing but I was trying to stop it.

",not exactly," then out of the fire there was another shape and it was a cage and in the cage was my dad.

",dad," tears came to my eyes, I reached for him and he reached for me but before I could touch him he disappeared."why did you do,"

",Would you like your dad back,"

",more than anything,"

",I can make that happen,"

",how,"

",I'm Kronoss, the original Titian I can do anything,now if you want your dad back you will meet me here at midnight and do exactly as I say and don't tell anyone," Then he disappeared and everyone unfroze, I was still in shock about why just happend.

",Stella, Are you alright," Percy asked.

",I'm fine, I'm just going to go to my cabin,"

",alright," I went into my cabin and took a shower putting shorts on a a tank top, I sat on my bed watching TV until 12. I know I shouldn't do this but I want my dad back. I walked out to the fire pit and Kronos showed up but this time he was actually here in his human form.

",I see your taking me up on my offer,"he said.

",yes,"

",I need your blood, yours is the only one that will work,"

",what do you need it for,"

",I need it so I can become stronger and take over this camp," What was I thinking, no way, this is not happening.

",no sorry, as much as I want my dad back this is not happening,"

",your a little late for that," then a bunch of his minions showed up out of no where and started going into everyone's cabins before I knew it, it was a full out battle. Someone from

Behind grabbed my hand and sliced it open and held out my hand. I don't know what happend but I randomly felt the need to give him my blood. The guy let me go and I started walking towards him I kept trying to stop myself but I couldn't. Percy came out of no where and takeling me to the ground,"Stella, look at me, he has you under his control fight it," I felt my eyes starteing to glow and I had full control again."here take this, it's the only thing that will kill him,"Percy said giving me a dagger, it was the same one that killed my dad.

",Ill be back," I said standing up and eyes were glowing brighter than before, I was mad. I went up to Kronos but he kept trying to get back contro of me but that was happening,"Stella, give me your hand we can rule all this together and you can have your dad back." He held out his hand and I gave my hand to him, he pulled me a little closer and I grabbed my dagger and rammed it into him making him fall hard on the ground.

",NO," he screamed. Then a big cloud of dust came and when in went away,everyone was shocked at who was laying there, My dad. He looked at me and I dove at him grabbing on to him and he grabbed onto me back. We both just sat on the ground hugging each other,"Dad, I missed you so much," I said crying. My dad looked at me and he had tears running down his face as well.

",I've missed you more than you can imagine," he said.

",how are you back,"

",that's a story for another time,"

Lukes P.O.V

I seen my daughter for the first time since she was 2, she not my little girl anymore. We sat there hugging each other for about 30 minuets until she feel asleep in my arms. I picked her up and took her back to herems cabin and I laid her down in my bed,covering her up. I walked out quietly and Percy was standing there with Dionysus and Chiron,"Luke," Chiron said looking at me.

",hi Chiron,"I said.

",your back, how,"

",when I got to the under world, Kronos came and I tricked him into taking me with him and that all you guys need to know,"

",are you back for good,"

",if I can stay here then yeah, I don't ever want to leave my daughter again."

",of course," then Dionysus and Chiron left and I was left with Percy.

",I bet your glad to have your daughter back,"he said.

",yes more than you'll ever know,"

",she missed you a lot too, that girl is an amazing fighter, she kicked my sons butt,"I laughed, that's my girl.

",she sounds like me,"

",she acts exactly like you," I laughed.

",alright, I'm going to sleep,and relax with my daughter,"

",okay, by the way set an alarm for her, she needs to get up at 7:30 there is tournaments tomorrow, you'll get to see her kick some butt then,"

",alright," so I went back to the cabin and set an alarm and laid down, stella turned around and cuddled up to me, gods she smells like strawberries. After a while I fell asleep still cuddled up to Stella.

 **Stella's:P.O.V**

I woke up to the alarm again and I was still cuddled up to my dad. He got up and turned it off,"come on it's time for the tournaments," he said.

",alright, your gonna watch right,"I asked him.

",of course I'm not going to miss my daughter kicking butt," I laughed.

",I'm going to go to my cabin and get ready, I'll see you in a little bit," I said giving him a hug going into my cabin. I put on some purple shorts and a T-shirt, I put my hair up in a messy bun,grabbed my sword again and went to the arena. I seen my dad up in the stands sitting with Percy and Annabeth, he smiled at me. Chiron came out in the middle of the arena," ladies and gentlemen, there will be a change of plans today, instead of having a tournament we will have a free for all, all the kids and teens will fight in one big fight, last one standing wins," he said. He left and the bell began to start,I looked at jay,"I say me and you form an alliance until one of us gets out," I said.

",alright," we started running and we where surrounded by people,"Stella,"

",I got you jay," I kicked one of the teens and jay grabbed a hold of my flipping me over and making me to where I could kick all of them at once and I did. One guy his name is Carlos he is the son of Hephaestus,he swung at me but I ducked it and it got jay out,"sorry," I said.

",it's cool," he said. I kicked a sword out of the hands of one person and cut another guy. By then I realized there were only 2 left, and they were both coming after me. One came at me but I ducked his sword and kicked him in the chest, I grabbed the girls arm and flipped her making her land hard on the ground. Yay, I won again,I helped her up,"nice job," I said and she gave me a dirty look and walked off,"okay then," I whispered to myself. Then my dad came down, and he gave me a hug,"how was that,"

",that was amazing, your an excellent fighter,almost as good as me,"

",I'm not anywhere near as good as you are,"

",you will be,"

",no I won't,"

",you will be with my training,"

",are you gonna train me," I said starting to get excited.

",yeah, if your up for it,"

",of course,"


End file.
